When the wave falls
by flossie1
Summary: --trory- If you wish so hard, maybe it’ll appear like magic. Maybe your life would change. Maybe magic is real. - 4th chapter
1. If I could

  
  
  
**_When the wave falls_**

**_Flossie_**

_Summary- If you wish so hard, maybe it'll appear like magic. Maybe life would change. Maybe magic is real._

_Spoilers- Nothing after Run Away Little Boy._

_Rating- PG_

_Disclaimer- Hopefully once the papers come in, I will officially own __Chad__ Michael Murray. But thanks to the slow postal service, I've been forced to wait._

_Author's Note-I've been doing this with basically all my fics now, re-doing them, fixing up their wee faults, then sending them out into the wild again. So here's my first ever fic I've ever wrote. Since when I deleted the whole story, *sob* all my pretty *sob* reviews *sob* left *sob* me, could you all please review? __J__ Tell me what you all think and I'll give you each one of my leprechaun's puppies!! (C-raaaaaaaaazy!)_

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
… ………… ………… ………………………………………… ………… ………… …

  
_So lately, I've been wonderin,  
  
Who will be there to take my place?  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face,_  
  


  
" I got in some trouble."  
  
"Trouble involving?"  
  
"Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dads safe."  
  
  
  


_  
If a great wave shall fall  
  
It will fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own?_

_  
  
_"Why would you do this?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess that's something I could ponder at military school."

  
  
_If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go_  
  
  


  
  
"I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary."  
  
  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Just like that.  
  
  
  
__

_  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love   
  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
  
It was no use thinking about it now._  
  
  
  


  
It had almost been two years, two years since he had left, and those last words still ripped at her heart. And suddenly, she saw him standing in the courtyard, running his hands through his messy blonde hair, his deep eyes shining beneath the twinkling of the snow, smiling. Truly smiling, not his cocky "I'm-the-king-of-Chilton" smirk, it was different, like that smile she only saw that one time in the piano room. And then, Rory blinked; and it was just another ordinary day at school, daydreaming in geography. Nothing like the Rory everyone thought they knew. Without warning, she realised; he had rooted her down with memories, Tristan was never going to leave her.  
  
  
  


  
He had changed. He knew that all so well. It felt that he didn't belong in Chilton anymore; it seemed so foreign after North Carolina. A normal high school, and he was walking up its stone steps like he had never left. One thing was itching away in his mind. Oh god, will she still be there? Will she still be the same?  
  
  
  
There she was, at her locker. 

Just like he remembered her.  
  
  
  
Only so much better.  
  
  
  
"Mary."  
  
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? The name is Ror- TRISTAN!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
… ………… ………… ………………………………………… ………… ………… …  
  


**_Chapter 1_**

****

**_Wonderings_**


	2. Crashing

  
  
**_Wherever you will go_**

**_Flossie_**

_Summary- __If you wish so hard, maybe it'll appear like magic. Maybe life would change. Maybe magic is real.___

_Spoilers-Nothing after Run Away Little Boy._

_Rating- PG_

_Disclaimer- Hopefully once the papers come in, I will officially own Chad Michael Murray. But thanks to the slow postal service, I've been forced to wait._

_Author's Note- Since I got **double the reviews I got last time I posted this (can you see me jigging?) so I got all excited, and I'm posted the next chapter! (noor, I'm so sorry, I know you'd kill me if you find out how many fics I've posted since you've been gone) it feels great to be writng two so very carzilly different fics at once, so its kind of evened out. By the way, please read my fic "shelter" its coming to the end of the many chapters, I would appreciate it greatly! **_

_So read as always, and review!!!_

  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
… ………… ………… ………………………………………… ………… ………… …

  
  


_  
  
I always thought it was darkest just before the dawn, when those first inches of sunlight are creeping their way across the horizon, and you know you're going to have to face yet another day. _

_Another hour, and your off again, smiling, laughing with people you know are just beside you because it does their image good. _

_Suffocating in your own thoughts while still having to grimly smile and put up with it. _

_Knowing that they're all those girls are just the same. Always._

_They do nothing for me. Not one has ever done the things she does to me._

_Because none of them are her;   
  
None of them are Rory Gilmore._  
  


  
  


  
  
It took a few moments for Rory's mind to register that no-one called her Mary besides Tristan, and it only took a couple of seconds before she realised that it was him. Tristan was standing right in front of her, leaning casually on her locker like he had done so many times before. Only this time, he was smiling. Smiling.  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
_I'd reassured myself before I came back, that this Tristan won't be the one who left._

_ I'd almost convinced myself, but walking up those familiar steps my mind self consciously switched onto Rory, and suddenly, it was all about her. How beautiful she is. _

_The way she bites her lip when she's so deeply into a book, how her cheeks flush pink when she blushes, how her stunning blue eyes blaze when we banter. _

_And then I had blown it, I was thinking about her again, and I hadn't even stepped inside the doors. _

_I knew I couldn't survive without her, and that even such a long time without seeing her hadn't changed a thing. I was so deeply in love with her it scared me. I had never ever loved anyone before, perhaps maybe an acceptation to my grandfather, and it scared me so much. _

_That's why I had to stop. _

_I had to stop looking at her._

_Being with her. _

_Because it just hurt too much knowing that I could never have her. It had happened so involuntarily, those little things that I would watch her do, just the fact that she was so different to any other girl I had ever dated, and how we were so equally matched as the insults flew. And after that kiss, everything became clear._

_I felt something I had never felt before, and all I could think about was to kiss her lips again._

_Just once._

_And then after she got back with bag-boy, the hurting began. In a way it was good for me to leave for military school, it gave me some time to get away from her. So I wouldn't have to face knowing every time I saw her, that she hated me. I could never tell her my true feelings after the jerk I had been. And that she would never share them. _

_I had blown it. _

_And I knew it all too well._  
  
  
  


  
It felt so good, so fitting to be in his arms.

Any questions about why he was here had sort of dissolved, and all she could think about was him. 

Tristan. 

He was back. The jerk Tristan was back, the one who had teased her so much, and made her feel so bad, the one she said she hated. 

So why was she so happy to see him? 

Why was she hugging him? 

And why did it feel so right?

  
  
  


  
  
To say he was surprised when she held out her arms to him was an understatement. It was along time before he could think straight, before he lifted her up into his embrace. Blanking his mind out, Tristan just concentrated on her. 

Knowing half-heartedly, this opportunity would never present itself again.

Ever.  
  
  
  
  


**_Chapter 1_**

****

**_Finding_**


	3. Then I would

**_Wherever you will go_**

**_Flossie_**

_Summary- If you wish so hard, maybe it'll appear like magic. Maybe life would change. Maybe magic is real._

_Spoilers-Nothing after Run Away Little Boy._

_Rating- PG_

_Disclaimer- Hopefully once the papers come in, I will officially own __Chad__ Michael Murray. But thanks to the slow postal service, I've been forced to wait._

_Author's Note- This story has always been here- it was the first I ever wrote, my little baby. It was about a year ago, and I think my writing style has changed quite a bit. But I didn't think about that and just wrote this chapter, hoping this story has a plot now. I guess it does, and if you read carefully you will understand what's going on. If I ever do write the next chapter (it all depends on you guys) I'm hoping I'll be able to write like I did in the first chapter._

"So, um, your back?"

He looked down, his gaze turned from her, "Yeah I'm doing my last two years at Chilton."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah."

_You know how sometimes you just do things? Against everything? And your mind just blanks out- and you realise what you want. And suddenly you don't want to be the smart one; you don't remind yourself of how stupid it all sounds in your head. _

_You don't remember you have a boyfriend- and you don't remember where you are. Emotions take over._

_You just act._

Feeling took over common sense. 

_You know when you want something so badly and you would do anything to act on it at that very second? But then you begin to think, you force yourself to remember all the consequences and the probable reasons. And suddenly it doesn't matter on how good something feels, or how right it should be. All that matters is that you have to get away before any of those reasons hurt you. _

_Because you know they will._

Common sense beat down feeling.

_He was the one that broke away._

"I can't Rory."

_She swallowed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be._

_He was supposed to feel everything she was feeling._

_If anything- he was the one who was supposed to start the kiss. It was all wrong._

_And then she recognized it all. It was like the past was repeating itself. Only it was Tristan now who was running._

"So, we leave it here?" how she was able to speak was beyond her.

"We leave it here Rory."

_To kiss Rory was like- it was like nothing. To kiss Rory is something that no-one can describe. Especially me._

_ To adore someone from afar, to imagine what it would be like to kiss her, hold her, know that she is mine, is one thing. _

_To have all that handed to you is not a coincidence. Unless it's Rory Gilmore_

_She's another thing._

_Because tomorrow she would have forgotten all about this. I can't explain why she kissed me in the first place. Maybe she was just happy to see me. Maybe she wasn't thinking right. All I know is that if I had done that, I would have gotten hurt. _

_And I hate her for making me want it. I hate her for letting me kiss her. I hate her for letting me think this way._

_I hate myself for feeling like I needed to run._

She nodded slowly.

She opened her mouth- as if wanting to say something, but thought better of it.

When she began walking away, when she knew he could not see her face. That's when she let herself cry. That's when she knew she would never be able to kiss anyone the same again. Because he would always be there. He would always ruin everything for her. 

For the first time she had wanted something and she had gone for it. 

She only wished now that she had remembered who Tristan Du' grey was and is.

  
… ………… ………… ………………………………………… ………… ………… …

**_Chapter 2_**

****

****

****

**_Then I would_**


	4. All good things

****

Wherever you will go

Flossie

Summary- If you wish so hard, maybe it'll appear like magic. Maybe life would change. Maybe magic is real.

Spoilers-Nothing after Run-Away Little Boy.

Rating- PG

Disclaimer-The song " Angel" I've used- probably one of the most beautiful lyrics I have ever listened to, by the best Aussie band, Lo-tel.

Author's Note-You know sometimes you get those urges to kill stuff off? This isn't one of those times. Simply- this story was at a dead end. And I thought for a change that Rory and Tristan's relationship should too, read the lyrics and their thoughts carefully. 

….

So their's an angel at your shoulder

And she is watching over you

She is fragile and small

But she is rarely in the mood

With such a perfect view

She sees everything you do

So it's no surprise

She knows when I am in the room

It wasn't that she had actually _wanted _to kiss him.

It was only that she was guilty, that she knew she didn't hate him, that she was sorry he had heard her when she had so quickly announced her love for Dean, because all she was doing was pitying him. 

Yes. That was the reason. 

And first thing tomorrow morning, when she would walk past him to her locker, she won't even glance his way. 

….

She glanced.

Only thing was, he was at her locker already. She hadn't counted on actually having to speak to him, actually looking at him had promised to be the bigger problem. She didn't count on him with a girl in front of her locker. 

__

Wings are such an asset

To an angel on the run

An essential part to playing

The role of the guardian

But everybody knows

It ain't no secret what happens

When an angel flies

A little to close to the sun

So if you see that angel

You can tell her this for me

Rory didn't know the girl's name, she hadn't hardly seen any of her face, all she knew was that there was this lump in her throat that was growing larger and larger, becoming hard to swallow- hard to breathe. She took one last look at him, and her, and ran. She hardly knew where she was going- or where she wanted to end up. It was so, so stupid. She didn't like him anyway- what happened to all the prep talks last night? She had found a perfectly liable excuse and now she'd blown it.

__

So if I see that angel will tell her this for you

Angel I know you are a friend

But all good things come to an end

So I think maybe you'll agree

….

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

He had changed. Hadn't he said that when he first arrived? Hadn't he known deep down that he wasn't who he used to be and that the slate was clean? He wasn't going to put up with his old self any longer. Then what the hell was he doing with his tongue down…what _was_ her name? 

Wherever you will go, however you should. Whatever is expected. 

__

The angel gets what the angel wants 

Angel I know you are a friend

But all good things come to an end

So you can leave here peacefully

Or you will leave here on your knees

Angel I know you are a friend

But all good things come to an end

This was it. She was stopping all the silliness, all the hopes and expectations for Tristan right now. It wasn't worth it- and it never will be. Even if he begged- pleaded, whatever. Tristan would be Tristan. 

No one would change that. Even he knew it.

__

But all good things come to an end. 

….

**__**

End.


End file.
